The Riddle
by VegaRadosevich
Summary: Lily Luna is beginning her 5th year at Hogwarts and so far nothing even remotely exciting has happened to her. It isn't until she meets a new student by the name of Vega that a deep dark secret is revealed that will change the wizarding world forever.
1. Watch Over Your Sister

Lily Potter stood on platform 9 ¾ another school year was about to begin. This was to be her 5th year and so far nothing even remotely interesting had occurred in her years at Hogwarts. She remembered the stories her father and mother had told her about their endeavors while attending the school and she dreamed of at least experiencing a little excitement. She sighed as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "What happened to school being an adventure?"

Harry smiled leaning down to meet her sour looking face. "It was different times then. It's calmed down quite a bit since your mother and I went."

Lily adjusted the hat on her head turning her attention to her brother Al who was deep in conversation with a Hufflepuff 6th year. This was to be their last year together and it was only slightly bittersweet. The train whistled loudly signaling it's impending departure from the station. "Do I have to go?"

Her father kissed her cheek pushing her towards the edge of the platform. "You will be fine. You have Al to amuse you for a while, though that Hufflepuff girl seemed to be taking up most of his attention."

"LILY!"

She turned around to see her mother frantically rushing towards her. Lily leaned into her father whispering softly. "She's going to cry again." Her mother threw her arms around her, tears rushing down her face like a water faucet that had been left on. "Mum I can't breathe."

Ginny released her wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry dear I just miss you is all."

"I haven't even left yet."

"Where's your brother?"

"I'm here!" Al approached them purposely throwing his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulling her in close to him. He knew how much she hated it. He turned his attention towards his mother. "Oh mum come on we'll be back before you know it."

She nodded knowingly giving her children one final kiss on the cheek. "Alright off you go then."

Lily broke free punching her brother hard in the shoulder as she turned and prepared to step onto the train. A sudden gust of wind blew through the platform, the hat fell from her head and tumbled down onto the platform. She bent down to pick it up only to be greeted by a hand that was not her own. "Oh um thank you." She stood up staring at the stranger and in that moment she felt her heart skip a beat. He smiled extending the hat towards her. His eyes were violet in color and his hair was the perfect shade of ash blonde. He was also someone she had never seen before. "I'm sorry but…" The train whistle echoed through the platform catching her off guard. "Alright you bloody train we're coming!" She turned back to the boy smiling gently before being tugged on the arm redirecting her attention towards her brother. "Thanks again." She yelled boarding the train swiftly the boy following right behind her.

Al turned to leave only to be stopped by his fathers grasp. "Al, watch over your sister."

He laughed at his father's sudden concern over his sisters well being. "Why? Do you think she likes that bloke? Lily can handle herself."

"Just do as I say. Besides even if she did she's not allowed to date you know the rules."

"You would be better off just putting bars on her windows." Al remarked as he turned away finally boarding the train as it jerked forward and began to leave the platform.

Harry thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea."

Ginny hit him on the arm. "You will do no such thing!"

"Kidding. I was kidding." Harry and Ginny waited a bit before Al and Lily finally popped their heads out of the trains windows waving wildly at them. "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID AL!" Al nodded knowingly as they watched their parents disappear from view.

Lily pulled her head back through the window tugging on Al's shirt. "What did he say?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled as the cool breeze hit against his face. Lily pulled on him dragging him back inside. "Ouch hey I was enjoying the nice fresh air."

"You're lying Albus."

He rolled his eyes. "He said you're not allowed to date until you're 50 now if you'll excuse me I have to um….go meet someone. Bye!" Al turned away so quickly that Lily was left there with a few choice words for him just lingering on the tip of her tongue. She whipped around walking in the opposite direction towards the back of the train. She passed by compartments filled with people enjoying the ride, but there was one in particular that caught her attention. She glanced at the boy who sat in the room alone his nose buried in a book. Slowly she opened the door trying to cause as little commotion as possible.

"Can I help you?"

The sound of his voice sent chills up her spine. She stopped dead in her tracks trying to find something to respond with. "Arithmancy!" She shouted loudly.

He jumped slightly at her sudden outburst before he cocked his eyebrow. "Pardon?"

She pointed to the book. "You're studying Arithmancy." Lily stood there completely embarrassed at the way she was acting. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Oh no it's fine it's a boring subject anyways." He closed the book placing it beside him. An awkward silence filled the room as he and Lily sat there gazing into each other's eyes. "You can sit down you know."

Lily snapped from her sudden trance taking a seat across from him. "I'm Lily by the way."

"I'm Vega it's nice to meet you." He extended his arm a wave of nerves washed over her as she simply stared at his hand, which was waiting to be met by hers. "You don't shake hands when you meet someone?"

"So Vega it's kind of like vegan, but without the N and it doesn't sound the same."

He laughed softly pulling his hand back and tucking it into the pocket of his black hoodie. "I guess you could say that. I know it's a strange name, but than again my father is a strange man."

Lily sat back against the seat pushing herself into the soft comfortable cushion. "My dad is a bit strange himself."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Oh um…." She was always very quiet when it came to mentioning her father. "Harry Potter you know…The Boy Who Lived."

He watched her face become flushed at the very mention of him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a little embarrassed to be his daughter." Lily kept her mouth shut as she didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but deep down inside he was right. She hated that no one ever really wanted to know about her as a person they always inquired about her father and at times she resented him for it. "So Lily Potter why don't you amuse me for a bit by telling me something about yourself." She looked around almost as if she was looking for someone who wasn't there. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I was just a little confused um did you say you wanted to know about me?" He nodded his head a smile permanently planted on his face. "Well I….I…." She thought about it long and hard, but could find nothing to say. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm so use to people asking about my father that I've never really had to say anything about myself. I guess I'm just Lily. Yes I am just Lily."

He nodded as if he was accepting her answer. "Well just Lily I have to say I am glad I met you."

"Likewise." There was a sudden knock at the door as the lady with the candy cart arrived. Lily jumped from her seat sliding open the compartment door.

"Anything for you two?"

Vega immediately shook his head. "I ate before I got on the train."

"Me too but thank you."

The lady sighed as she took her thumb and pointer finger wrapping them around Lily's wrist. "You're far too thin my dear and now I can see why." Lily gasped as the lady released her and started back down the small corridor.

She slammed the door shut returning to her seat and folding her arms. "How dare she! I'm not to thin at all she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I'll agree to that." Lily glared at him. "About you not being too skinny not that you are to skinny." He could see he was simply making the situation worse and decided to shut his mouth.

Silence again filled the compartment, but it wasn't long lived. "So what about you Vega? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts and you're way to old to be a first year."

He took a deep breath before answering. He wasn't particularly proud of his past especially because it disappointed his father so. "I've been at Durmstrang for the past 4 years. My father over the summer felt that their curriculum was too advanced for me and so here I am on a train to Hogwarts."

"Durmstrang is for people who like to be dark and evil. Oh kind of like those gits in Slytherin. You're not like that at all. How did you ever survive going there?"

"Trust me it wasn't easy. I tried to fit in for my father at least, but in the end it just wasn't where I was meant to be. Needless to say when I was sorted into Gryffindor he wasn't to fond of that either."

"You've been sorted already?"

"Headmistress Lavendel thought it would be better if I was sorted before the ceremony this afternoon. She didn't want me to be embarrassed by having to prance into the great hall with a bunch of first years."

Lily opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of her brother banging on the compartment door. She stood up sliding the door open a look of annoyance crossed her face. "What is it Albus?"

"Eloise McGrady wants to talk to you. Apparently her brother Artie has been asking about you."

"Artie McGrady can shove a rats tail down his throat for all I care." She started to close the door only to have Al force it open, which to her was her signal to go and find Eloise. Lily turned to Vega waving softly before exiting the compartment.

Al waited for her to leave before turning to Vega and giving him a dirty look. "You better watch yourself around my sister."

Vega swallowed the knot that had built up inside his throat. "Oh I will definitely."

Al turned away a smile on his face. He liked knowing that he had instilled a bit of fear inside the young boy his sister had been so eager to chat with. He held his head high as he strutted down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. Not only was he proud of himself, but he knew his father would be proud of him too. He had done as he was told; he had looked after his sister his job was done. Now it was back to Charisma Bingham the very attractive Hufflepuff 6th year that had suddenly stolen his heart.


	2. It's Not Us It's Them

The train came to a screeching halt as it pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Hagrid could be heard ordering the children to come onto the platform. Lily quickly gathered her belongings exiting the train with Eloise McGrady still rambling on about her brother's love for Lily. "He's done nothing but talk about you all summer Lils about how beautiful your eyes are, how your hair is like a burning flame…"

Lily rolled her eyes at the very thought of Artie speaking of her in such a manner. "No offense Eloise, but I think your brother has completely lost it." She pushed her way through the crowd towards the carriages that awaited them every year, but not before stopping and saying hello to Hagrid. She stood by him arching her neck upwards to the point where she felt it would fall off of her shoulders. "HELLO HAGRID!"

He looked down at her smiling gently. "Ello Lily. Where's Al?"

She shrugged. "Last I saw he was snogging some girl in one of the compartments. You might want to go check on him incase he hasn't realized that the train has stopped." Hagrid nodded walking away screaming out Albus's name. She lowered her head, rubbing the back of her neck, which was now sore and throbbing.

"Are you alright?"

Lily jumped a little not expecting to hear his voice so suddenly. "Yeah I'm fine it's just when you talk to Hagrid it tends to do a number on your neck." Vega smiled softly. "Do you need some help?"

He nodded his head. "Yes actually I'm not very familiar with this kind of thing."

She grabbed onto his arm leading him off of the platform towards the carriages. "You can ride with me. Usually my brother and I share one, but seeing as he is suddenly distracted I don't think he'll mind." As Lily began her ascent into the carriage she was quite startled as she felt Vega grab onto her hand helping her in. "Are you always this polite?"

"I don't have to be if you don't want me to." He sat across from her and it wasn't long before two others joined them.

Artie McGrady the one person Lily had hoped to avoid this school year. He was a little on the heavy side his dark brown hair was slicked back causing him to look older than he was and it appeared that a new mole had grown right in the middle of his forehead. "Hello Lily my love."

Lily tried to hold back the sudden want to vomit as Ravenclaw Melody Frisby joined them. She was by far one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school with her piercing ice blue eyes and dark jet-black hair. She was also the biggest flirt you would ever meet. She immediately took notice of Vega who sat quietly minding his own business. "I don't recall seeing you around school."

Lily gave her a dirty look her heart was racing and for a moment she felt a little angry that Melody was even talking to him. "He's new here."

Melody smiled devilishly scooting closer to him. "Oh a newbie are we? A very good looking one at that." She ran her fingers under his gold and red colored tie. "Gryffindor? That's too bad my love as Gryffindor's are far too uptight." She tapped him lightly on the cheek before turning back around. "What's wrong Lily you look a little upset?"

"Other than the fact that you are a giant tart, nothing is wrong." Vega snickered under his breath as Lily smirked at her. The carriage ride to Hogwarts was to be a quiet one as the mood had become far too awkward for all of them. After their arrival Lily quickly made her way to the Great Hall finding her seat next to her brother. "Melody Frisby is…"

"…Absolutely stunning." Albus chimed.

Lily elbowed him hard. "No you idiot!"

"Is this seat taken?"

Lily looked up at Vega. "Not at all." She knew he was just the thing she needed to make her brother go absolutely mad. He sat down next to her, maybe a little to close for Al's taste. "Albus this is my friend Vega. He's new here."

Albus glared at him. "Oh we've met already trust me."

Lily's face dropped. "Al you didn't scare him did you?"

"No not at all." He suddenly lunged across her grabbing Vega by his shirt collar. "You keep your hands off my sister you prat!"

Lily grabbed Al's arm jerking it away from Vega. "Stop that! I'm 15 years old I can date…" Al gave her the evil eyes. "I mean hang around with whoever I want!"

The doors of The Great Hall opened as Headmistress Lavendel made her way towards her podium. She was dressed from head to toe in the most elaborate silk lavender dress, which was adorned with gold roses. Al leaned over to Lily whispering in her ear. "She's actually dressed down tonight." Lily laughed.

"Gooooooood evening and welcome welcome welcome welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The hall erupted in applause as the doors opened signaling the first years to make their entrance. The sorting ceremony was always one of the most anticipated aside from the lavish dinner they would have afterwards. The hall quieted down as the last little boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Now many of you recognize these fine young individuals who make up our staff, but it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Edmund Radosevich."

Lily heard a gasp erupt from Vega and she turned to see a worried look upon his face. "What's the matter?" Vega softly mumbled something in her ear. "What?"

"He's my father." Lily gasped turning her attention back to the front of the room. Vega Radosevich looked nothing like his father in fact he was quite the opposite.

Edmund Radosevich tucked his long black hair behind his ears as he made his way to the podium. "Thank you Headmistress." He cleared his throat before continuing on. "I regret to inform you that Professor Honeycutt has decided to go into early retirement. It is definitely sad to hear, but I can promise you that this year will bring many great surprises and I look forward to teaching each and every one of you. Including my son who is a fellow student here." Vega's face turned bright red as he slouched down in his seat. "Vega? Where are you my boy?"

Al could see he didn't want to be noticed. "Are you scared? Here Vega let me help you!" Albus shot out of his seat yelling wildly. "HE'S RIGHT HERE!" The room suddenly went dark and a spotlight beamed down from the ceiling right onto the spot where Vega was sitting.

Professor Radosevich smiled. "Ah there you are. So make sure you all go and say hello to him as he's new here and is very much in need of friends."

He stepped back giving the podium back to a slightly stunned Headmistress. "Um thank you Edmund. Now without further adieu…let's eat!"

Food immediately began to appear on the tables as the students began to dig in. Lily stared at her brother as he leaned across the table grabbing him a turkey leg. "What are you looking at me like that for Lily?"

She couldn't believe how he was acting it wasn't like him in the least. "You know why. You completely embarrassed him Albus in front of everyone."

"Not like it matters the stupid git's already left."

Lily turned to look at the empty spot next to her. She got up from the table rushing out of the Great Hall. She made her way in the large room where the 1st years usually waited anxiously for their chance to sit with their fellow students. Vega stood there against the wall his arms folded his head hung low. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him." She approached him not wanting to get to close incase he suddenly snapped. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You don't know my father."

She sighed stepping closer and rubbing her hand against his arm. "If it makes you feel any better occasionally my father comes back to lecture the Dark Arts classes and he does the same thing. Always points me out to the class and makes sure they all know that I am his only daughter." She watched him try not to laugh. She tried yet again to lighten the mood by mocking her father. "Oh and this is my ONLY daughter Lily! Isn't she wonderful? She sure is. I'm proud to call myself her father. Hello Lily. Better not be snogging any boys." Vega finally erupted in laughter lightening the mood just a bit. "It's a parents job to embarrass us just remember that. It's not us…its them"

"On the contrary." Lily whipped around to see Edmund Radosevich standing in the shadows. "I like to think it's the children who are put on this earth to embarrass and disappoint their parents." He slowly made his way towards them standing in front of Vega. "You know every time I see you a little piece of me dies." He grabbed onto his tie ripping it from around his neck. "A bloody Gryffindor. You couldn't even do that right."

Lily stepped in front of Vega wedging herself between him and his father. "There's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor and he's not a disappointment. Maybe your expectations of him are just unrealistic."

The professor smiled at her intrigued by her courage to stand up to him. "Maybe, but than again you don't really know a lot about us so I suggest you keep your nose out of our business."

"Father that's enough." Edmund backed away bowing his head slightly before turning around and retreating back to the Great Hall. "You didn't have to do that you know."

Lily simply smiled tugging on his arm. "Come on I'll show you where the common room is." He smiled back following her out of the room. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad Lily thought to herself. Maybe this would finally be the year she would get her adventure. Only time would tell, but for now she had a boy by the name of Vega Radosevich to keep her amused.


	3. A Series of Sneezes

Lily awoke bright and early the next morning eager to begin her classes. She quickly dressed in her school robes and rushed downstairs towards the Great Hall. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them to descend towards the corridor that led to her destination. The stairs jerked suddenly sending her flying into the ginger haired boy that stood in front of her. She opened her mouth to apologize before realizing it was her own cousin Hugo. "Where have you been?" Hugo didn't even turn around to speak to her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hugo whipped around violently glaring at her with his dark brown eyes. "You completely ignored me on the train and than you don't even tell me hello at dinner! You were too busy talking to…" They stepped off the stairs where Vega stood waiting anxiously. Hugo stopped in front of him looking him over before passing him an angry stare. "…him!" With that Hugo stuck his nose up in the air and proceeded to walk away leaving Lily completely confused by the conversation they had just had.

Lily rolled her eyes as Hugo disappeared around the corner. Vega simply shrugged turning his attention back to Lily, watching as she tucked her long red hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to make sure you were o.k." He said softly.

"They're teasing you aren't they?" Vega nodded his head slowly as Lily linked her arm with his tugging him as they started to walk. "I don't know why you let them get to you. It's so obvious that they're nothing but a bunch of immature twits who have nothing better to do with their lives."

Vega smirked. "Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Well first off you're really nice and I always tend to gravitate towards nice people." She bit her lip. "You're also really good at Arithmancy from what I hear and I want to do well on my O.W.L.S. this year."

"Oh so you're using me then?"

She stepped away from him shaking her head erratically. "No no no…I'm not…well…you will help me won't you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." They walked into the Great Hall the smell of breakfast lingered in the air. Vega could hear people snickering as he past by them and took his usual seat. "How long does this usually last?"

Lily sat down beside him fixing herself a plate of food. "Well my oldest brother James got caught one year kissing Fiona Whatley, who happened to be 4 years his senior in the Room of Requirement by a couple of 1st years and well he was tortured until the end of the school year, but I'm sure it won't last that long." A worried look crossed Vega's face.

He began to pick at his food as now he wasn't so hungry and he couldn't help but notice the growing urge to sneeze that had suddenly overcome him. He tried with all his might to keep the sneezing spell at bay. He pinched his nose as a group of curious onlookers stared at him. Lily turned her head watching Vega's face turn red. She grabbed onto his arm trying to pull it away. "You're going to make yourself sick!" She pulled harder, but it only made things worse. "What is wrong with you?" She pulled with all her might finally ripping his fingers away from his nose. He took a deep breath before letting out a series of sneezes that would shock everyone in the room. With the first sneeze his eyes turned green the same color as freshly cut grass, with the second it appeared his ears had suddenly taken an elf like shape before retracting back into their normal position, and with the third his hair turned the darkest shade of black anyone had ever seen.

He stopped wiping his nose and glancing up at his now black hair. "Man I hate when that happens." Lily simply chuckled as everyone continued to go about their business much to Vega's shock. "Is being a metamorphmagus normal around here?"

Lily nodded her head. "A good friend of ours Teddy Lupin is a metamorphmagus though he could control it a little better than you. I don't remember him having any kind of sneezing fits though he did cough really hard once and managed to turn his hair rainbow colors." He sighed pushing his plate away. "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know. It's bad enough my father completely embarrassed me last night and now I'm going to have people constantly badgering me to change my appearance."

Lily rubbed his back as Albus looked on not at all impressed. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Ted seemed to handle it alright and people weren't too overbearing."

Albus leaned across Lily staring Vega directly in the face. "Hey can you do that thing you did with your ears again?"

Lily slapped Albus across the arm as hard as she could shoving him back to his side of the bench. "What has gotten into you!?"

"Father told me to look after you and I don't like seeing some newbie slobbering all over my sister."

Lily glared at him and for a moment he thought back to what he had just said. "He did, did he?" She stood up grabbing her bag full of books from under her seat. "You know I think I'll write dad a letter about what a great job you're doing of watching over me." Albus grinned at the very thought of being praised by his father. "In fact I think I'll make it a Howler so I can tell him what an arse you're being and how you're completely ruining my life!" She swung the bag striking Albus in the chest causing him to fall off the bench and onto the floor. "Oh sorry my mistake." She turned around to leave only to return seconds later. She hovered over Albus who was still lying on the floor in a daze. "Oh and by the way if anyone is drooling it's me drooling over him. I mean have you seen him? He's gorgeous and he's nice to me something you need to learn if you ever want to have a successful relationship." She smiled turning away and grabbing Vega from the table. "Come on we'll be late for Arithmancy." They left the Great Hall and began their walk to the 7th floor, Lily still fuming from the incident that had just occurred. "I don't know why they insists on treating me like a child! I mean I'm 15 years old!"

Vega shrugged and tried to diffuse the situation. "Well you are still your father's only daughter."

She whipped around catching him slightly off guard. "SO WHAT?"

"So I can kind of see where he's coming from. He's just trying to keep you safe." She rolled her eyes and continued to walk her strides becoming quicker as Vega struggled to keep up. "Hey slow down will you?"

"The stairs don't wait for anyone."

And than the solution to her fast pace hit him like a ton of bricks. "Did you really mean what you said about me back there?" She stopped dead in her tracks allowing him to finally catch up with her. "Thank you for stopping." She half smiled. "It was a serious question thought."

She turned her eyes away from him. "Of course I didn't mean it." A knot formed in her stomach and for the first time in her life Lily Potter was lying. "I've just met you and I only said it to get Albus's off your back. I don't like how he treats you." Lily looked back at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad."

"Disappointed then?"

"No I'm not that either. We're friends you know just friends." They smiled at each other a small flame burning within them both though neither spoke of it. It was obvious to most that Vega and Lily were quite fond of each other, but now was not the time. They didn't speak another word to each other as they ascended to the 7th floor. Neither of them had too for a simple smile was enough to remind them of how they really felt.


	4. Dark Lord Wannabe's

Lily and Vega shuffled into their Arithmancy class trying not to bring any attention to the fact that they were 15 minutes late. They glanced about the room finally fixating their eyes on a pair of unclaimed desks. Slowly they made their way to the middle of the room ducking occasionally as to not disturb the students who were hard at work. They slid onto the bench pulling out their books and parchment. All seemed to be going well until a very curious Hugo Weasley decided to out them. "Well look who finally arrived!" He yelled his voice echoed through the room.

Professor Vector turned around tilting her head so her glasses slid just slightly down her nose. She always looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her clothes appeared to have slight traces of dust scattered about them. She glanced at them giving them a stern look her lips pursed together. "You're late. 5 points from Gryffindor." Lily rolled her eyes mocking her under her breath. "What was that Miss Potter?"

"Oh nothing I just like to talk to myself sometimes."

Professor Vector then turned her attention to Vega who was slightly intimidated by her overbearing personality. "Mr. Radosevich. I'm quite disappointed. You would think the child of one of our Professor's would know better than to come to a class late. Another 5 points from Gryffindor."

Lily gasped shooting out of her seat like a rocket. "PROFESSOR VECTOR THAT'S DISCRIMINATION! You're only taking points away because his father happens to be the Dark Arts teacher."

"Shall I make it 10?"

Lily sat down her face red and flushed. She turned her head towards Hugo who was now deeply immersed in his work. She pulled her wand out from under her cloak trying to be as descreet as possible.

Vega watched horrified as she pointed her wand in Hugo's direction. "Lily have you gone mad!?"

She shushed him whispering a charm under her breath _"Rictusempra"._ A soft silver light shot out from the end of her wand striking Hugo right in the side. Immediately he began to laugh uncontrollably as a strong tickeling sensation filled his entire body. Vega bit his lip trying to remain calm as Hugo fell off of his seat and onto the floor. Lily leaned over him, his face now red, his sides in pain from laughing so much. "Are you going to be nice now?" Hugo nodded tears welling up in his eyes as the charm finally began to wear off. "Why are you being so nasty anyways?"

Hugo got off of the floor sitting back at his desk, dipping his quill into some ink. "Because you've traded me in."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have! You always sit with me on the train always! Until he showed up and now you barely even talk to me except when you're rudely bumping into me on the stairs."

"That was an accident." Lily let out a sigh of irritation. "Look do you remember how it was when you first started going to school here? How on the first day of classes you accidentally walked into a room full of Dungbombs and well...you didn't smell too pleasant afterwards." He shot her an angry look. "But that's not the point the point is he's new and I'm just trying to make it easy on him. I'm just being nice. I haven't abandonded you I could never do that. You're my cousin, my best friend. Can't you at least try to understand that?" Hugo nodded not bothering to even look at her. "What are we doing anyways?"

Lily flipped open her book as Hugo mumbled the page number to her. It was indeed a very large and very tedious number chart that would require a lot of self determination in order to finish. Vega than whispered something in her ear that would make this class seem a little more pleasant. "If you need help just ask. I actually did all the number charts in the book over the summer. They're quite easy really." She smiled from ear to ear as she nodded knowingly. "I know you must think I'm a real idiot for wasting my time on such a thing."

"No actually I think it makes you seem really intellegent. You're not like all the other boys who consume themselves with what girl they're going to kiss next or how many times they can set themselves on fire."

"They set themselves on fire?"

"Don't ask it's a long story."

"Well thank you Lily at least someone appreciates all the hard work I do."

She could tell he was refering to his father as his eyes sank. "You know you're a teenager. You're suppose to rebel against your parents they expect it. If your father bothers you so much just tell him to deal with it and shut up." Hugo shushed her caushing Lily to draw her wand yet again. "How would you feel about having your front teeth down to your knees?" He sank in his seat not saying another word to her. Class finally ended, but not before Professor Vector requested two pieces of parchement on Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa due by next class. The students rushed out of the classroom scattering in all directions as they headed for their next class. "Is it just me or is this the third time we've had to do an essay on this old git?"

Hugo chuckled. "Yes, but notice how every year she adds more parchement to the mix. Last year it was only one piece."

"Try writing a five parchement essay on Lord Voldemort and how he revolutionized the Dark Arts."

Hugo stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry and you went to school where?"

"Durmstrang."

"Oh well that figures then. Nothing but a bunch of evil little dark lord wannabe's."

"I take offense to that." Vega shouted as he followed behind them.

"As do I." Professor Radosevich stepped away from the wall blocking them from walking any further. "You know Mr. Weasley some people view the Dark Arts as something rather beautiful and awe inspriring."

"You would think that." Hugo mumbled under his breath.

"It would be wise for you to remain silent right now Mr. Weasley." Hugo gulped loudly as Professor Radosevich gave the group an evil grin. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere right now?" They all nodded. "Oh that's right you're all suppose to be in my class. Well then I suggest you run along then as I am not as lenient as Professor Vector when it comes to deducting housepoints due to tardiness." The moment those words left his lips the group raced down the corridor.

As the turned the corner their running slowed to a fast walk, Hugo's heart was still racing from their encounter with Vega's father. "No offense, but your father is kind of creepy."

Hugo waited for Vega to snap at him as he had with his previous comment about the students at Durmstrang, but what came next surprised both he and Lily. Vega simply shrugged and replied. "None taken." They found their way to the D.A.D.A. classroom and immediately took their seats.

Lily glanced around the room. The windows had been closed and only a hint of sunlight could be seen trying to emerge from the cracks of the shudders. The shelves were lined with jars filled with fluids that housed some of the most awful looking creatures she had ever seen. The only thing that was recognizable to her were the dragon's bones that still hovered above the classroom. The door slammed shut as she turned her attention towards the back of the room. Vega sat beside her, his face pale white as his father passed by their desk towards the front of the room. "There will be no introduction as I'm sure you all know why we're here so let's just get down to it then." Professor Radosevich removed his dark black cloak tossing it onto his desk, but not until he pulled out his wand. His bright green eyes shifted from side to side as he observed his class. Than suddenly without warning he pointed his wand upwards towards the Dragon's bones. _"Relashio!" _The chains that held it ripped from the ceiling as everyone began to run for their lives. All except one.

_"Evanesco!"_ Immediately the dragon's bones vanished into thin air. Everyone stood in silence as Vega placed his wand back into his pocket much to the pleasure of his father who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well done son. You reacted very quickly which is more than I can say for the rest of you. You may take your seats."

Vega sat down as Lily scooted in next to him. "How did you learn that spell? We haven't even gone over that material yet."

"My father taught it to me."

"Teacher's pet." A Ravenclaw boy snapped at him as he found his way back to his desk.

Hugo whipped around. "Shut up! He was absolutely brilliant and if it wasn't for him that Dragon's skull would have landed right on your stupid little head!"

Lily giggled as the Professor continued on with the class. "You've learned a very important lesson. Terrible things can happen in a moments notice therefore you must always be prepared. Now if you open your books to page 24..."

Hugo leaned across the aisle towards Vega and whispered. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Vega agreed as Lily nudged him playfully. "See. School isn't going to be so bad after all."


	5. Just Friends

The incident in Professor Radosevich's class soon became the talk of the school and remained so for the remainder of the week. Many of the girls in the school were now starting to take notice of Vega's surprising good looks and his knowledge of certain spells including Charisma Bingham the girl Albus Potter had been seen snogging on the Hogwarts Express. A fire burned inside Al unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had never been known to be an angry person, but Vega Radosevich had a way of bringing out the worst in him. A cold chill loomed in the air as Albus took a seat next to his cousin Rose Weasley who was working on her Astronomy homework that was due the next day. He glanced around the room, which was abnormally empty. He then fixated his eyes on the reason why. There sat Vega in an armchair, Lily sat beside him on the armrest, a large group of mesmerized students surrounded him as he rambled on about his years at Durmstrang. Al rolled his eyes pulling out his parchment and carelessly dropping it on the table. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. I can perform the same spell it's just rubbish."

He took his quill and dipped it roughly into the ink almost tipping the small bottle over. Rose rolled her eyes at Albus's dislike for Vega. "True it is just a spell, but it's a spell most 5th years haven't even acquired and besides that he saved a lot of people."

"Ha! It's just 5th years not that the school would miss them any."

She gasped. "Your sister was in that class! Does that mean nothing to you?"

He hadn't heard a word she said as he countinued his rant. "Stupid git. The girls only want to be around him because he's decent looking and..."

She interrupted him. "Decent looking? He's down right gorgeous! You're just jealous."

He glared at her. "What did you say?"

"You're jealous!" He slammed his fist down on the table knocking over the ink bottle it's contents splattering all over Rose's homework. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! IT TOOK ME 4 HOURS TO COMPLETE ALL THIS!"

"Too bad I don't care." He got up from the table kicking his chair over in the process. He took a few steps his eyes still watching the group across the room. "Is it just me or is Lily sitting just a little too close to him?"

It then occurred to Rose that this wasn't at all about Al being jealous. "Your mad because Lily fancies him."

"She does not! They're just friends."

A smirked crossed Rose's face. "That's not what she told me."

Al whipped around. "Bollocks!"

"It is not!"

Albus turned and marched across the room. His face flushed with anger. He made his way through the ever growing crowd not caring if he stepped on any of them. "Lily is it true that you actually like this tosser!?"

Vega shot out of his seat the moment those words left Albus's mouth his wand drawn. Lily wedged herself between them trying to keep a fight from erupting. "Just stop it you two!" She pushed her hands against Al's chest trying to push him back. "Al he's just my friend we've been over this already."

Al continued to pursue Vega as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own wand. "Than why is Rosie telling me that you told her you liked him?"

Lily gasped shifting her head and staring in Rose's direction. "That was suppose to be a secret between us!"

With their wands at the ready Albus delivered the first blow. _"Expelliarmus!" _A red light erupted from the end of Al's wand piercing Vega in the arm and sending him flying across the room into a nearby wall. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud many students watched in horror fearing that their "hero" had been seriously injured. Al stood there a sense of pride swept over him. "Not so fancy now are you Radosevich."

Without warning Vega's hand suddenly emerged and with one flick of his wand Al felt as if someone had grabbed hold of his ankles. His feet left the ground and before he knew it he was dangling upside down, the students looking on in awe. Vega lifted his head, his neck aching in pain, but he somehow managed to pull himself off of the floor. _"Accio Wand!"_ Al tried to hold onto his wand with all his might, but to no avail, it was now in the hands of his enemy. He closed his eyes as he heard Vega's footsteps approaching. This was the end, he had lost the battle. With another flick of Vega's wrist he felt himself released.

He hit the ground hard his sister Lily hovered over him. "Are you done being an arse now?" She extended her hand helping him off the floor.

Albus dusted himself off he could feel everyone's eyes fixated upon him. "Can I have my wand back?"

Vega grinned. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you think I'm still a tosser or not."

Al jerked his arm forward trying to grab the wand from Vega's grip. "Yes I do still think you're a tosser and my feelings will never change." Vega sighed as he slow began extending his arm upwards, Al's 5 foot 6 frame was no match compared to his height of 6 foot 2. Al watched his wand begin to move away from him and decided it was best to just make amends. "Fine you're not a tosser." Vega lowered his arm and Al ripped his wand away from him. "Just stay away from my sister. All you little Durmstrang gits are nothing but pure evil and I don't want her getting mixed up with the wrong crowd."

Vega nodded as if he understood where Al was coming from. "I agree most students who attend that school are nasty individuals, but I have to say that I am not one of them. As for the relationship I have with your sister I have to agree with her we are only just friends."

Al cocked his eyebrow. "Promise?" Vega and Lily nodded in agreement though neither of them really wanted to, but they did to keep Albus's mind at ease. "Alright then. Sorry about you know the wall thing..."

Vega laughed under his breath. "No worries happens all the time."

Albus than turned around and walked back to the table where Rose sat still trying desperately to save her ruined homework. "You know maybe he's not so bad after all."

Rose turned her head slowly casting angry eyes at him. "You do, do you? That doesn't fix my homework problem which you created out of anger towards him!"

He sighed taking the tip of his wand to her parchment. She watched as the ink spots slowly began to disappear until they were no longer apparent. "Maybe he'll be good for her. She needs someone to keep her grounded. She's far to adventurous for her own good."

Rose simply gagged and gathered her belongings retiring for the night. The rest of the group soon followed until the common room fell completely silent only the faint noise of a crackling fire could be heard. The next morning Albus made sure to wake up extra early wanting to talk to Vega before they arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. He raced down the stairs catching a glimpse of him exiting the common room through the portrait. He ran down the stairs quickly finally catching up to him in a nearby corridor. "I wanted to talk to you before we all sat down to eat."

Albus watched a very hesitant look cross Vega's face. "Look if this is about last night I'm over it seriously it's no big deal."

"It's about my sister." Albus could see a small glimmer in Vega's eyes as he listened attentively. "If you're really interested in her I give you my blessing."

"Your blessing? For what?"

"My blessing to go out with her you looney." He watched Vega slip his hand into his pocket and flinched fearing he would soon have a wand in his face again. "I meant...um...you're not looney at all you're downright brilliant."

Vega let out a heavy sighed. "It's not that I don't want to go out with your sister I just can't."

Albus looked at him confused. "Pardon?"

"Look you were right for not wanting Lily to get involved with people like me. I don't want her to be in any kind of danger and if we were to get together I can't promise you I'd be able to protect her."

Albus stood there not sure exactly how to respond to Vega's sudden rant. "Um...what was that again?"

"Just I can't date your sister! I appreciate what you're trying to do, but we're just friends that's all that's all we'll ever be." He slammed his shoulder into Albus's as he walked past him heading in the direction of the Great Hall. Something about him started to make Albus uneasy, yet curious. What kind of danger would Lily be in if he dated her? He decided to keep the conversation between them a secret not wanting to startle his sister with the new details about the boy she had been falling for, for he knew soon enough all of Vega Radosevich's secrets would soon be revealed.


	6. Urgent Business

Vega laid in his bed listening to Hugo's soft snores as he slept in the bed beside him. Lily Potter's beautiful face kept popping into his head as he found himself unable to think about anything else, but her. These past few weeks had been nothing short of amazing and for once he was starting to feel as if someone genuinely cared for him. He interlocked his fingers placing his hands onto his chest as he rolled his thumbs around one another. His eyes became heavy as he tried to stay awake and think of her. His eyelids fell over his eyes and he began to drift off to sleep. A sudden warm feeling came over his cheek followed by a soft glowing light. He opened one eye shifting it towards the person who had just crept into the room. He jumped at the sight of Mr. Argus Filch hovering over him in the middle of the night so unexpectedly. He sat up in bed bringing his knees to his chest. Now let it be known that Filch, as he was known by the students, had been there for a very long time and it seemed as if he showed no signs of aging and even though he was a "squib" by wizarding standards, one could only wonder if maybe this was his only magical power. Filch tucked his long greasy tresses behind his ear as he spoke in a rather raspy voice. "Your father would like to speak with you."

Vega cocked his eyebrow. "Now? It's half past 2 in the morning."

Filch didn't seem to care how late it was. "Come on I'll walk you down there."

Vega shot out of his bed blocking the exit to the boys dormitory. "No need I would rather make the walk alone if you don't mind."

"Students aren't allowed to wander the corridors at night."

"See Filch this is what I like about you, you like to uphold the rules of the school and I admire that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my father." Vega than turned around exiting the dormitory leaving Filch standing there bewildered. The portrait of the fat lady swung closed behind him, a small echo erupted. He made his way towards the first floor it's surroundings changing by the day and it seemed as if a new corridor popped up almost every hour. He quickly realized that finding his father's office was to be more of a task than he had anticipated. He took the first corridor on the right which lead him into a room filled with nothing but cobwebs and a few used brooms. He turned back heading down another corridor, which lead him straight to the Great Hall. He stood there scratching his head and it wasn't long before an eerie feelings swept over him. It was almost as if he wasn't alone in the room, like someone was watching him.

He stood there momentarily a strong gust of wind blew across his back causing him to turn around quickly his wand at the ready. He watched the black cloaked figure disappear down the corridor behind him and he immediately began to follow it. The figure walked quickly almost as if it knew it was being followed. Vega kept his distance not wanting to disturb the person, which he had now come to realize was a woman a very familiar sight for him, but how could it be? She was suppose to be locked away in Azkaban for the next 50 years of her life. He quickened his strides as he became more curious about the hooded figure which now seemed to be racing away from him. It turned the corner and he followed _"Lumos!" _A bright light erupted from the end of his wand to reveal that the corridor was now completely empty. He turned in every direction hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious being, but it seemed as if they had simply vanished into thin air. He turned back around and found himself face to face with his father a curious look crossed his face. "Son you don't look so well."

"Where is she?" Vega continued waving his wand around frantically. "I swear to you I saw her."

"Saw who? There's no one here but us. Now come along I need to speak with you it's urgent."

Vega felt for a moment that he had lost his mind, but than again maybe his father was simply trying to cover up for her as he always had. He followed his father to his office, it was dark and free of light, much like his classroom. "I'm going away for a few days on business."

It was exactly as Vega had predicted, his father over the course of the summer had started to go away on business quite often, and he knew the truth of his whereabouts. "You're going to see her."

His father rolled his eyes as he continued to pack up his belongings. "Don't be ridiculous." He handed Vega the OWL which had been sent to him from the Minster. "It's not good news apparently there's been a mishap with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that I need to attend to."

Vega didn't believe him for one second especially since the ministry had lately become even more corrupt than it had been in past years, but alas he didn't want to start an argument with his father. "Who's going to be filling in for you?"

"Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him." He replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. "But this isn't the real reason I asked you to pay me a visit. I wanted to talk to you about what happened in my class."

"You mean with the vanishing spell?"

His father's tone suddenly became filled with anger. "HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH MAGIC IN MY CLASSROOM! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET ANYONE HAVE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HINT ABOUT WHAT YOU REALLY ARE! YOU COULD HAVE EXPOSED US BOTH!"

Vega always hated when his father belittled him especially on matters he had nothing to do with. "What do you mean us? There is no us! There's just me you have nothing to do with it or who I am I inherited it from my mother."

"Your mother didn't deserve any of it."

"Why because she rejected it? Because she wanted to be someone better than who she was born to become?"

"Because your mother was too stupid to realize what she could have done with herself!"

"My mother was the smartest most caring person I knew and what she didn't deserve was a mean and deceitful husband like you!" His father drew his wand and a grin crossed Vega's face. "Do it I dare you."

He slowly lowered his wand to his side. "Go back to your dormitory I will see you in a week."

Vega left making sure to slam the door as hard as he could behind him. He could feel the time was drawing near, the time when his father would finally muster up enough courage to go through with his master plan, but until then he could only wait and hope that he would never get the chance put it into motion.

The next morning at breakfast Lily had begun to notice that Vega was quite silent. She scooted a little closer hoping he would acknowledge her presence. "Is everything alright?"

He sighed nodding his head softly. "It's just my father. He's so…"

Albus cut him off mid sentence as he lowered his head. "Speaking of fathers."

Lily turned just in time to see hers walking into the Great Hall a loud cheer erupted from the students for their hero had returned. "Oh no here we go again."

Harry glanced about the room before finding his children amongst the rows of students seated at their tables. He began to wave frantically in their direction. "Lily! Al!" Both of them slumped down in the hopes that they wouldn't bring to much attention to themselves. Harry approached them throwing his arms around their shoulders. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see your dear old dad?"

"Thrilled." Lily said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "Dad your overdoing it."

Harry released them taking a step back before turning his attention towards Vega. "And who is this young man Lily?"

"Oh this is Vega I met him on the train. He's new this year."

"You're filling in for my father." Vega chimed in.

Harry knelt down beside him. "Oh so you're Radosevich's boy. Funny you don't resemble him very much."

"Thank God."

Harry chuckled clinging tightly to his lesson plans. "Let me ask you what are your father's classes like?"

Vega thought for a moment. "Well let's see…we talk about the Dark Arts." Harry stared at him. "You asked."

Harry sighed standing up and stretching out his legs. "Yes and I'm quite sorry that I did. Well I will see you all in class." He turned around to leave, but not before embarrassing his daughter one last time. "Oh and Lily…" She turned her head towards him. "No snogging any boys, alright?" With that Harry left his daughter completely humiliated. Today was to be one of the longest days of her life and there were plenty more embarrassing moments to be had.


End file.
